


Forever Doesn't Seem That Bad

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: The Conquests of Sweethearts [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Language, rob benedict smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: When Molly takes off on Robbie, Kylin helps distract him from the pain of heartbreak.





	Forever Doesn't Seem That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to any of the people mentioned. I do not own any characters besides Kylin.   
> Don't post my work anywhere, I'll find you. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Set BEFORE Anytime Sweetheart, can be read as a one shot.

“Kylin, stop being such a fuckin’ asshole and get in the damn car,” Jensen scolded with a huff, to which earned him a roll of the eyes from me, “We’re gonna be late as it is.”

“I’m  _not_  riding in the car with  _her_ ,” I huffed back, eyeing the suspicious looking blonde in the front seat, “You know I don’t allow myself to be in the presence of  _trash.”_

Jensen gave me a particular look that told me what he was thinking, and I returned the favor with a quirk of my eyebrow as I tapped my foot on the concrete and crossed my arms. 

“Come on, Ky, you can ride with me,” Rich offered, slinging his arm around my shoulders, “I’ll even let you have front seat.”

“Thanks, Richie,” I beamed, sticking my tongue out at my brother as Richard lead me over to his SUV, “I don’t know why he’s still got his head up his ass,” 

“You know why he’s doing it, babe,” He sighed as he climbed into the vehicle at the same time I did, “He’s just trying to make Dani jealous.”

“Too bad it’s not working out for him,” I chuckled, pulling out my phone to read the latest text from my best friend, “She thinks he’s just as stupid as I do.” 

Rich started the car and pulled away, hoping on the highway to head towards our destination. We were about half way to the venue where we were supposed to meet everyone when his phone rang.

“Hello?...Hey bud, what’s-....She did  _what?_  Dude, you’re supposed to already be there..... okay, man, Ky and I are on the way.” He hung the phone up with a shake of his head and abruptly took an exit, “We gotta go pick up Rob.”

“What happened?” I asked, my brows furrowed with concern, “Everything okay?”

“Molly and him have been separated for the past month or so... apparently she decided that she was going to go through the house to get her stuff...that she’s paid for.”

“So she took everything?” I guessed.

“Everything,” Richard confirmed with a sigh.

God damn, this bitch really did take  _everything._  Even the fucking dog. 

“You guys ready?” Rob asked with a solemn tone, his eyes bloodshot and baggy from the emotions running through him, “I’m ready to get the hell out of here.”

“Yeah, babe, let’s go,” I replied sweetly, giving him a weak smile as I reached my hand out for him to take as we made our way out to the car, “Sorry you’re dealing with this.”

“Eh,” He shrugged nonchalantly, “She’ll get over it eventually, I’m sure.”

“All this relationship drama is why my ass stays single as a Pringle, if ya know what I mean,” Rich teased as he opened the driver’ side door, earning him a chuckle from the both of us as Rob crawled into the passenger seat and I took my spot behind him int he back.

“You’re married, Richard,” I snorted, rolling my eyes, “Plus, who the fuck says, “single as a Pringle?’”

An hour after there performance, I found Rob plastered, sitting at the bar, with a hopeless expression painted across his face. 

“What’s wrong, Robbie?” I asked as I slid over the bar stool beside him, rubbing his back. He turned his head to look at me with solemn, swollen eyes, before he tilted his head to the other side of the bar. I followed this eyes to where he’d indicated, seeing his stupid soon-to-be ex wife, grinning at him like she was reveling in his pain. 

“Stupid cunt,” I grumbled as her eyes met mine, her smile fading instantly under my glare, making me smirk. I threw a wink her way before returning my attention to Rob, my hand going to his shoulder as he looked up at me.

“Forget her, Rob. Come on, let’s go have some fun,” I beamed, dragging him away from the bar so we could tell everyone we were leaving.

“Can I kiss you, Kylin?” Rob slurred as we stumbled into my apartment, his arms winding themselves around me as he pressed me against the wall. 

“Now why would you wanna go and do that, Robbie?” I giggled, not taking him seriously in the slightest. 

“Because I’ve always wanted to kiss you, and you have very kissable lips.” He replied with a crooked grin, his blue eyes sparkling in the low lighting that resonated through the hallway. 

I stepped up on my tip-toes, my eyes drifting from his to his mouth as I licked my lips before nodding my head. 

His mouth crashed into mine and, as cheesy as it sounds, sparks flew through my entire body. He tasted like the whiskey and beer he’d been drinking all night, the aroma mixing in with his cologne that further ignited the heat crawling through my body. His fingertips dove into my hair, gripping gently as his tongue parted my lips and explored the new territory. A whimpering mewl left my throat as I wrapped my arms further around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me as he hiked one of my legs up around his waist. 

We stayed like that for a while, just pressed up against the wall and taking our time with each other. He slowly parted from me, his breath labored and heavy against my face as he stared at me intently. I nodded again, knowing his silent question, and he smirked, snatching me up by my other thigh and hoisting me up his body as he made his way to my bedroom.

Our clothes were shed as quickly as the door closed, the twinkling lights from my bed frame casting an glow onto our skin as we melted together ontop of the comforter. He entered me gently after rolling on a condom, earning himself a seeded groan as my body adjusted to him. 

“Fuck, Robbie,” I gasped as he started to move, his strokes slow and precise as he dove deeper and deeper inside of me. His hands roamed from my hair to my breasts, to my hip and thighs and back up, massaging my muscles as he continued his rhythmic thrusts. 

Opening my eyes from the bliss my body was experiencing, I found his cerulean irises boring into me, speaking all the words I knew he couldn’t bring himself to say. Rolling us over, I positioned myself on top of him and slid down. A moan left his lips as his fingertips dug into the fleshy muscle of my thigh, his hips bucking up to meet mine. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Ky,” Rob breathed as he raised himself up, tangling his hand once more into my tresses as the other gripped my breast, his thumb trailing over my hardened nipple and pulling another keen from my lips. His mouth found my neck, his tongue tracing over my pulse point and sending me further to the edge of oblivion.

“Fuck, Rob, shit.” I breathed, picking up my pace as I ground my pelvis into his. Understanding what was happening, he dropped his hand from my hair and leaned back again, rubbing my clit gently as he pistoned himself up into me. It took all of half a dozen stroked before the stars exploded behind my eyes again, the tingly sensation taking over my body as my orgasm ripped through me, my muscles collapsing and contracting him and sending him over shortly after.

“Holy shit,” He chuckled, trying to catch his breath as he rolled off of me to dispose the used rubber, “That was....amazing.”

“Feel better?” I asked with my own little giggle, climbing under the blanket and holding it open for him to join me.

“You’re gonna make me fall in love with you, girl,” He joked as he crawled in next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as I rested my head on his chest.

“Just remember if that happens, you’re stuck with me forever.” I returned with a snort.”

“Forever doesn’t seem that bad, Sweetheart.” 


End file.
